Maybe someday
by Feisty-fox15
Summary: Massie and Derrick meet again in London.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the clique at all it belongs to Lisi Harrison...

Massie Block was my first girlfriend. She was the first girl that I fell head over heels for and the first girl to make me feel like shit. So when she left and didn't say goodbye it stung. I wasn't heartbroken because that's for pansies, but I was disappointed. It's hard to accept the fact that the girl who had such a big effect in my life didn't even say goodbye. How is it fair that she means so much to me and I mean so little to her? I'm not going to lie, when my parents said we were going to visit them I was excited. We would be having dinner with the Blocks tomorrow evening.

Dinner was in one word awkward, she sat from me and tried desperately not to look at me it all felt strained. It was strange to look at her and remember how easily we use to be able to talk to one and other. I know that our relationship crumbled because of me, but couldn't she see that I was trying to fix it.

"I'm going for a walk," she said rising from the table.

"Okay sweetie, Derrick why don't you join her?" Kendra said.

"Sure," I mumbled quietly.

It was raining slightly so she grabbed an umbrella before we left. I held it between the two of us. Neither of us were talking, but the silence wasn't awkward it was comfortable.

"Wanna sip?" she asked offering a flask from her back pocket.

"You drink?" i asked.

I stopped walking and looked straight at her to observe her. Sure she changed a little, but she still is my Block. I inhaled her perfume a smell I haven't smelled for a while, I missed it.

"Derr-ick are you an astronaut?" she asked smirking.

"No why?" I asked smiling knowing what was coming next.

"Then why are you spacing?" she said and at that moment we both started cracking up.

"Block you wouldn't imagine how much I missed that."

"You wouldn't imagine how much I missed being called Block,"

"Block, you will always be Block to me," I said wiggling my butt a little like I had in seventh grade.

"I see that old habits die hard," she said with her famous half smile.

"So you were checking out my butt?" I asked raising an eyebrow suggestively. Her face turned bright red and she quickly looked away.

"You wish," she said. I ignored that comment and asked her, "Why didn't you say goodbye to me and the guys?"

"Derrick," she said pronouncing my name like a teacher to a young child who never learns. "It was hard enough to say goodbye to the girls, and I didn't want to see their happy faces." I was about to argue with her but then I remembered how when the guys heard the news they threw a party and shouted, "Ding dong the bitch it gone the bitch is gone."

She smiled at me and amber eyes meet caramel ones. I forgot how striking and beautiful her eyes were, they had little flecks of gold in them I mentally noted.

"Massie!" shouted a boy who looked to be about a year older than me.

"Hi James," she said while he quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. I felt as if she had taken a knife and stabbed me in the gut. "Derrick this is my boyfriend James and James this is Derrick we use to go to school together." The knife went deeper in my gut with that sentence. Was that all I meant to her? Just another guy who she use to go to school with. "Well, goodbye Derrick," she started walking away with James. That stung even more, I had finally gotten my goodbye it was just nothing in the way that I imagined it to be like.

The next day I was in the cafe with my family playing with the M pin Massie had given to me. "Derrick there's Massie why don't you go say hi," my mom said. I just shook my head no. She then went on to talk to my father. My eyes meet Massie and once again amber met caramel. She gave me a soft smile back and a quick wave. Then she stood up and left hand in hand with James. Sammi saw this and the look on my face.

"Derr, if you love something set it free." I began to roll my eyes but she continued, "If it comes back it's yours if it doesn't she was never yours to begin with," and then she went back to babbling with our parents.

Maybe not today Massie, but maybe another day soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, maybe someday Block. It was years later when I finally saw Block again and it was a complete coincident. We were both in London at the same time me for college and soccer and her for modeling.

I spotted her at a college party, she was dancing on a table and looked drunk out of her mind. "Is that Massie?" I asked Cam who was next to me.

"Maybe, I don't know dude but that looks a lot like her." He said shrugging it off and went back to his phone to see if Claire had texted him back. Sometimes I wonder how everyone in our little group are still with each other. Sure they break up sometimes and date different people, but it seems like they always come back to each other. Josh and Alicia are still together, Cam and Claire, Kristen and Kemp, and Dylan and Chris.

"Dude go and talk to her it maybe your only chance," Cam said then went back to checking his phone. Cam was right I needed to grow a pair and see if it is Massie.

"Hey there," I said. Her chestnut hair flipped over her shoulder and she eyed me.

"Hi blondie wanna dance with me?" she asked suggestively.

"Get down before you hurt yourself." Then the music started blaring Cobra Starship's You Make me Feel.

"Come on this is my favorite dance and your only young once, might as well dance on a table before your too old to." Sighing I took a step up and started to dance with her. "See isn't this fun?" she shouted. Then her striking amber eyes looked straight into my caramel colored ones. Suddenly her knees went weak and she fell off the table. I hopped down and picked her up bridal style and took her outside for some fresh air.

Carefully I lied her down on the grass and laid her head on my lap. Mindlessly I stroked her hair and watched her breathe softly. I haven't been this physically close to her ever besides when we had shared a kiss at Lake Placid. Then her eyes sprang to life and she stared at me with her mouth open.

"Derrick?" she asked bewildered.

"Block did you miss me?" I asked giving her a smirk.

"What are you doing in London?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well Massie I decided to go to college here and play soccer of course."

"What a small world,' she said quietly. "Want a joint?" she asked holding out some weed.

"Massie what happened to you?" First she was drinking which is normal, but weed was a different story. Where had the fire in her gone? What happened to the alpha oozing with attitude and sharp tongued Block gone? "This has gotten out of hand Massie what even happened?" I asked her.

"Derrick people change," she said quietly to me but more to herself. "People change over a course of time, I'm not that girl you use to know."

"This all happened because you moved to London." I said bitterly.

"Derr sure a single event can change the future, but ultimately a person changes from a series of events. When you piece your life together and look back it isn't one thing that changed you into who you are now, it can lead you down a certain path but you picked what you did from that event. If you look back on your life and you add up all the parts that is what makes you the person you are today. It's what you decided to do with your life when you fell off the bike or got your heartbroken. You have to move on, but you pick whether or not you let it get to you."

She was so much mature now, everything she said sounded so smart and insightful. "Block, I know we haven't been close and that I haven't seen you in years, but you know that you can tell me anything that you want or don't want to say."

She was shaking her head and looked at me with her amber eyes, "Thanks, but I have to go, see you soon." And with that she got up and left.

This has been the third time that Massie has walked out of my life and for what I believed to be for good. I don't know why I always go back to her, she's always playing games with my head and she doesn't understand me at all. Yet each time I chase after her. There is an invisible rope tethering us together and we can never be apart too far or for too long.

**Okay I know this was a really short chapter but I really wanted to write the part of how you change over a period of time from all the events. The next chapter will be from Massie's perspective which I am really excited to do because I think her perspective would be easier to write from. Sorry it took so long and that it is so short it's because of school and badminton which sounds really lame. So um yeah review please and private message me : ) I heart you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Massie's POV

"Kuh-laire Lyons get down here!" I shouted while stopping my Prada pumps.

"Um hey Mass," she said while biting her thumb nail. Her blonde hair flowing behind her and her bright blue eyes were so innocent looking. She hadn't changed too much; she was still an all American beauty and when she was with Cam they were a total knockout. Funny how they all managed to stay together and I'm alone, I don't even have Bean.

"You said that Cam was here for college and that you needed a place to stay for some time while you figured out the whole college thing. You failed to mention that Derrington my exboyfriend came with him!" I shouted at Claire getting worked up.

"First Massie, I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this, and secondly you guys dated in 7th grade that was a long time ago let it go Massie." Claire said.

"You don't get it Claire, Derr was the first guy to make me feel insecure and not put up with all my crap. He was the first boy to make me feel special and I was so vulnerable when he was with me. That is not how an alpha acts." I said starting to cry even though alphas never cry in front of people. Claire rushed over and started to hug me.

"Mass I know that you've been hurt and left, but you have to let people in. Eventually you'll push him so far that he won't come back. I know that Derrick has always just been there but one day it won't be enough, you can't expect him to continue when you won't meet him half way." Claire said to me.

"Claire stop it you're suppose to tell me to stop pitying myself, I understand that all of this is karma and that karmas a bitch and that life sucks." I said.

She took a deep sigh and began to talk, "You don't need to bottle it up, sure most people would be told to stop pitying themselves but Massie you're too strong, too strong for your own good. Also it's not karma Massie no one deserves what you had to go through." She said to me.

We sat there on my kitchen floor for what felt like hours, me crying softly and her just shushing me and calming me down. "Massie come on it's been 3 hours let's watch some tv or something."

"Fine," I said agreeing, "I wanna watch dance moms though,"

"Dance moms why would you like that show? It's mean and the lady is crazy and those poor girls are so pressured." She said.

"Yeah but that shows hilarious," I said.

"Fine," Claire said shaking her head.

We were watching Dance Moms for what seemed to be only two episodes, but Claire said it was eight.

"Massie I know that you won't like this, but me and Cam want to go to dinner with you and Derrick," she said really quickly.

"Ex-cuse me?"

"I said that me and Cam want to go to dinner with you and Derrington," she said even quicker. I knew what she had said but I couldn't believe that she had really asked me to do that.

"Claire you know how much I really hate Derrick right now." I said.

"Mass I know that you don't like Derrington but he sure loves you and would do anything for you so don't say that you hate him." Claire said.

My head tells me that I hate him and my heart tells me that I hate him, but I know that Claire is the voice of reason in my life and if she thinks that Derrick is good for me then he isn't as horrible of a guy as I thought.

"Besides all the guys will be there and the whole PC will be there, you have to go Mass we came to England so that you had to go, even Kemp came. Please?" she asked with her big blue eyes.

I thought about it and I knew that I wanted to go, but if I saw Derrick again well let's just say I don't think I could make it through dinner without punching him for everything that happened between us. He was always the one thing in my life that never really ended. We broke up in 7th grade and then he dated Dylan and then I saw him again and it's just so stupid. He manages to always get under my skin and made me do crazy things; he makes me feel so stupid.

"Claire I don't think I can go," I said.

"Massie I know that you and Derrick have some weird thing going on, but it has been years and everyone made the flight out here." She said.

"Derrick made me do foolish things and I swear that I will never ever let anyone get close to me again." I said.

"But Mass what about the Pretty Committee."

"I can't Claire I won't."

"Now you are being selfish Massie, we all made the flight out here for you, Kristen has been saving for so long. Then you want to throw it all away over some stupid boy in 7th grade. Massie give Derrick a call right now and I am leaving, I'm going to stay the night at Cam's. Call me if you're going to dinner if not don't bother calling me ever again. I knew that you were selfish Massie but this was going to be a special night for all of us." She said while packing her stuff.

"Massie just call Derrick and work this all out dinner is three days from now if you're not there I won't speak to you ever again." She said slamming the door shut.

I don't know why I made such a big deal over Derrington. "Come on Mass he doesn't even matter to you anymore," I said to myself.

Then I did what she asked I called Derrick.

"Derrick what are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"Why you wanna go to a party? I got some weed for you," he answered back.

"That sounds perfect," I whispered back. I called Derrick just not the Derrick I knew she meant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Massie's POV**

My head was pounding. I had pushed it too far this time. There was too much alcohol, too many guys that I had made out with, and I had gone overboard on the weed. I knew that I was out of control, but my inner voice was shouting "You don't need Claire, you don't need Derrick Harrington, all you need is that magic weed from your drug dealer Derrick Brown." I knew that Claire wanted me to work things out with Derrick, but I wasn't ready to face him and Derrick Brown just hands over the weed and whispers "Babe if you ever want something better call me and tell me the code word." However I had way too much and couldn't remember what the code word was or what I had done that night.

"Knock Knock Massacre!" shouted someone from the door.

"Whoever the hell this is better have pain killers and some black coffee." I mumbled to myself.

"Mass!" shouted a beautiful, bombshell Latino when I opened the door.

"Shush, if you want to come in you must talk in hush tone." I whispered. "Now come on give me a hug I haven't seen you in forever." I said.

I welcomed Alicia in and we went to sit on the couch. "What's going on between you and Claire and Derrick?" she asked.

"Alicia I haven't seen you in years can we not talk about these dramatic things that don't matter and talk about you." I asked.

"Fine, for now. Let's see I recently got a job as a reporter and I've been enjoying the single life."

"What happened between you and Josh?" I asked.

"Mass the people in high school don't really matter anymore, I grew up and to be honest I can't believe how much time I wasted on Josh."

"What happened to him being your prince charming." I asked teasingly.

"No no no now tell me about you and Claire and Derrick."

"Fine, but you only get one pick Claire or Derrick." I said.

"Massie," she begged with big eyes and a puppy dog face.

"Nope, one or the other we have plenty of time to talk about the other one later."

"Okay tell me about what happened between you and Claire and you have to come to dinner."

"Well Claire says that I'm over reacting about Derrick and that I am ruining the reunion party dinner we are having."

"Massie you were being unfair, this is a special visit we all took to see you and we just want to have a nice reunion and to get together and remember the good times."

"Who said that I wanted you guys to come." I said.

"Mass I can't believe that you could ever say that what happened to forever and always!" she said while knocking over a vase.

"That was super expensive and stop yelling so loudly you are bursting my ears." I said.

"Well you deserve a massive hangover the way you've been partying. And even though I really hate you for saying that you are still invited to dinner tomorrow because you were so important to all of us. I know that we don't mean anything to you but you meant everything to us. Show up or none of us will never speak to you again! Wait you might like that. Bye Massie show up or don't it doesn't matter to me but it sure as hell matters to a lot of us." She said while running to open the door.

"Alicia I'm sorry," I said while she was just opening the door to leave. Tears were rolling down her eyes.

"Mass you don't even act like you care about us." She said and then closed the door.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in awhile. To be honest I've been really busy with life and "Boy Troubles" wow I sound like such a little kid there. If you ever want to chat, say hi, or give me advice on life because I could really use it. I'll try to update more often and make them longer. Please review, it really encourages me and makes me think that someone really enjoys this.

Hope that you have a great new year.


	6. Chapter 5

**Derrick's POV**

Tonight is the night; we are all meeting up and going out to dinner to reminisce about the old times. The big question though is if Massie is going to show up.

"Table for how many sir?" the waitress asked.

"Let's see there will be me, Josh, Kristen if she earned the money, Cam, Claire, Alicia, Dylan, Plovert, Kemp, Massie maybe. But if Massie comes Claire and Alicia may or may not leave. And if Claire leaves then Cam leaves and Massie may leave once she sees me…" I said.

"Table for 10." The waitress said and then began walking towards the table.

"Thanks, they'll be here soon my name is Derrick Harrington by the way so if they mention my name just show them here please."

"Okay," the waitress said giggling a little and playing with her hair.

I started thinking in my head how the night would go. None of the scenarios I had imagined would ever be as dramatic and weird as what really happened.

"Hey there," said Josh

"Josh, man I haven't seen you in a while how's it going? How are you and Alicia," I asked.

"You don't know? We're done dude, I proposed to her and she talked about how she needed to focus on her career. She basically had a panic attack and well it ended really badly." He said.

"Sheesh that's harsh man," said Plovert coming right behind Josh and giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I haven't seen Alicia since the breakup so this is going to be awkward," he said while sitting next to me and Plovert took a seat next to him.

"Hey guys," said Kemp and Cam. Cam ended up sitting across from Plovert and Kemp sat next to him.

"Where's the girls?" I asked.

"Oh you know the girls they need to make a big entrance together and shit." Said Kemp.

"There they are," I said. The girls were strutting around like they owned the place, each girl had a specific color which they have had since middle school, even though that's ridiculous.

"Hello boys," said Alicia while pushing her C cups out towards us and seductively took off her blazer revealing a very low cut dress. She grabbed the seat right across from me and reapplied her red lipstick. The other girls took their seats across from their boyfriend. We all sat there having nice, polite chit chat.

"So let's order," Alicia said.

"Aren't we going to wait for Massie?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah come on Alicia it's only been like 5 minutes." Claire argued.

"5 minutes Claire, try 20." Alicia said with a disapproving tone. "I guess that she just doesn't care about us. So Derr what have you been up to? Have you been working out because it looks like it." She said.

I took a side glance to see Josh's face and it was in a deep scowl. Then in walked a goddess. It seemed like she floated in. Massie then came to a stop at our table. She slowly took her sunglasses off and gave a fake smile to all of us.

"Hey," she said calmly like we have been seeing each other every week and it hasn't been years.

"Massie Massie," everyone shouted trying to get her attention. She started laughing and it sounded like bells. I knew that she was soaking this up, everyone was staring at her and competing for her attention. She now had a genuine smile on her face and lifted up her left hand.

"Well for starters, I'm engaged." She said. Thank god that the waitress hadn't brought us any drink yet, if she had we would have all spit the drinks out in surprise.

"What, but Massie you have been partying and making out with strangers." Said Kristen.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him besides we've been together since I moved here that's true dedication and I'm going to quit making out with strangers, soon I'm going to be Mrs. Massie James Crawford." She said.

"Wait Kristen how have you known about Massie's partying and making out with strangers?" Claire asked "I mean you just got here and you somehow know all about Massie's life?"

"Well, we've been writing to each other and talking on the phone," Kristen said like it was no big deal.

"What!" shouted Dylan, "Why only Kristen Mass!" Dylan asked.

"No reason," Massie shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Whatever, I don't care I only came to this dinner to see Derr," Alicia said.

"What!" Josh shouted jumping up from his seat. "Look I'm not putting up with this Alicia I love you damn it and here you are flirting with one of my best friends right in front of me have some class." Josh said and I swear he was so mad that steam was coming out of his ears.

"Stop it Josh I don't love you we aren't the children we were in high school," Alicia said and then she grabbed her purse shot a wink at me and left the restaurant. "Call me babe."

"Guys, I'm sorry about this reunion, but after that I need to get out and get some air. I'll talk to you later." Josh said and then left too.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I'll just have water," I said and most of the table had agreed with me, expect of course Massie.

"I'll have a glass of champagne after all this is a celebration," she said coldly and sarcastically.

"I don't think you need any alcohol Mass," Claire said.

"You're not my mom Claire," Massie snorted.

"You know I think that this reunion was a bad idea Cam let's go." Claire said. They both left the table and Cam gave me a quick nod.

"Wow and then there were six," Massie said, "What a bunch of boring stuck up people who think they know everything, waitress!" She called.

"Yes?" she asked timidly.

"Get us a big bottle of champagne!" she said.

"Right away," the waitress said.

"No glass for me," Dylan said to Massie.

"Why are you pregnant, because you have that pregnant glow," Massie said.

"Actually I was waiting for this reunion to tell you that yes, I am pregnant." She said smiling.

"Congrats Dylan and you too Plovert," Kristen said.

"Yeah you got that girl impregnated," Kemp said going for a high five from Plovert which he refused to high five. That little comment caused a frown from Kristen.

"Congratulations you guys," I said.

"You whore, you're not even married, and it wasn't the glow that gave it away it was the extra weight you put on." Massie said cruelly.

"Massie," Kristen hissed.

"You know what Mass, you're a bitch and you ruined this entire get together. You know you think that your hot shit and that our lives revolve around you, but it doesn't. In fact me and Plovert did get married we just didn't invite you because you don't mean that much to me anymore." She said and then angrily left the table dragging Plovert with her. Plovert than began to raise his hand to wave good bye but then Dylan shouted, "Plovert no, we don't wave towards the devil," she shouted and then smacked the back of his head. Plovert then just gave a shrug as if what can you do.

Massie just finger waved goodbye to them.

"Are you trying to ruin this Massie?" Kristen asked.

"No Kristen if I was trying to ruin this Derrick would have been the first to leave." She said.

"Massie you have drank half of this bottle by yourself." She said.

"Don't tell me what to do or else I tell Kemp about you know what." Massie said.

"What are you hiding Kristen?" Kemp asked.

"Oh she just cheated on you," Massie said, "By the way Kristen I did want to ruin this and the reason why I had been writing to you was because I thought that you would never be able to afford going to England and that I would never see you." Massie said.

"Come on Kemp let's go Derrick you too unless you want to be offended.

"I'll stay Kristen," I said

"Fine your funeral," she said.

"Just you and me Mass," I said to her sliding into the seat across from her. Then she got up and ran outside. "Massie talk to me!" I shouted and followed her outside. There she was leaning over and threw up all the champagne she drank. I did the only thing that I could think of, I went next to her and held her beautiful chestnut hair back. She was a total bitch tonight, and I don't know why I put up with this. Yes, this scenario was the worse and better than any scenario that I had thought of, because I never imagined Block showing up in any of my scenarios.

Alright I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review lot's of love 3


End file.
